Antibiotic tolerance and resistance has become a grave threat to the successful treatment of many common bacterial infections. Indeed, according to the Infectious Disease Society of America, methicillin resistant Staphylococcus aureus (MRSA) kills more Americans every year than emphysema, HIV/AIDS, Parkinson's disease and homicide combined. Not only is multi-drug resistance in common infectious Gram-positive and -negative pathogens such as Enterococcus faecium, Staphylococcus aureus, Klebsiella pneumoniae, Acinetobacter baumannii, Pseudomonas aeruginosa, Mycobacterium tuberculosis and Enterobacter species on the rise, but evidence of resistance is being seen in Salmonella and Clostridium difficile, and increasingly Neisseria gonorrhoeae (Gerard D. Wright, “Antibiotics: A New Hope,” 19 (2012), 3-10). Due to this increase in resistance, the development of new antibacterial medicines is an important medical need.